SOI technology has been researched for many years and has some well known advantages, in particular that of increased operating speed, lower capacitance, and the possibility of using lower voltage.
A well known problem in SOI technology is the need for a contact to the body of the transistor and the problem of making the contact without the consumption of too much space.